Pendant light fixtures are popular and come in various configurations ranging from small one light units to large multiple light units that are hung from the ceiling. Pendant light fixtures may take the form of one light hanging from one cord to multiple pendant lights hanging from multiple cords. Pendant fixtures are generally chosen based upon the aesthetics of the unit, the amount of lighting desired and the location of where the pendant will be hung. Pendant fixtures are rarely adjustable and allow a user to change the configuration, including the overall design or number of light sources, of the fixture. Therefore, there is a need for a pendant light fixture that is adjustable and allows for multiple configurations.